Ordinsfurth
Das Lehen Ordinsfurth Location: North-, on the edge of the Finsterwald Holder: Landvogt Hackett Schnee Liege: Lord Edderion Ordin of Eulenburg Population: Village 194; Anwesen 7 Geographishe Details Ordinsfurth ist ein mittelgroßes Lehen im Süd-Osten vom Lehen des Hause Karstark, gehalten als persönliches Lehen von Lord Edderion Ordin von Eulenburg unter einem Landvogt, Hackett Schnee. Das Lehen gibt es erst seit 225 n. A. E., nachdem es von Lord Dariss als ein neues Lehen gegründet worden war, auf Befehl des neuen Lord Willam Stark und König Maekar Targaryen der eine Anzahl von Bauern aus ihren anderen Lehen ansiedeln sollte, da in der Gegend viele Menschen starben durch Angriffe vom König-hinter-der-Mauer; Raymun Rotbart. So ist hier auch die nördlichste Septe mit Gemeinde im Norden außerhalb einer Burg. Obwohl Ordinsfurth nur ein paar Meilen südwestlich von Eulenburg liegt, befindet er sich in einem relativ isolierten Gebiet, das an seiner Westseite vom Finsterwald begrenzt wird. Diese Region des Finsterwalds im Osten ist ein wilder und abscheulicher Ort voller Wölfe und Räuber. Vor allem die Wälder um Ordinsfurth haben einen schlechten Ruf. Das Dorf liegt neben dem Letztem Fluss. Das Lehen liegt in einem schönen Talboden mit feinem Boden und gemäßigtem Klima. Alle Kulturen wachsen gut und das Anwesen hat ein großes Potenzial. Das Dorf liegt am Ufer zwischen Flusswacht und Eulenburg. Auf den Straßen von der Mauer bis nach Weißwasserhafen herrscht erheblicher Verkehr. Von dort wird die Straße zu einem schmalen, schlammigen Weg. Wer mit der Route nach Rugars Holt oder Eulenburg nicht vertraut ist, denkt vielleicht, dass die Straße ins Nirgendwo führt. Geschichte Als Lord Edderions Vater Erych 253 n. A. E. das Oberhaupt des Hauses Ordin wurde, zog er ein Leben voller Vergnügen und Dekadenz über die triste Verwaltung all seiner Güter vor. In einem Versuch, seine Buchhaltungsarbeit zu erleichtern, machte er eines sein loyales Schwurschwert, Ser Garret Barnell, zum Landvogt von Rugars Holt. Ursprünglich war er nur ein ungebundener Ritter im Dienste des Hauses Ordin, aber er übernahm schnell seine neuen Aufgaben. Er beaufsichtigte während seiner Amtszeit als Landvogt den Bau eines großen und komfortablen Herrenhauses aus Holz, einer massiven Palisade und mehrerer neuer Gebäude. Mit der Erlaubnis des Lords erweiterte er die Menge an geräumtem Land und etablierte mehr als ein Dutzend neue Haushalte. Seine Hingabe und Loyalität beeindruckte natürlich seinen Lehnsherrnn, aber Ser Garret war auch bei den Pächtern seiner Länder sehr beliebt. Er war ein gerechter und gerechter Ritter. Er arbeitete unermüdlich daran, Das Lehen zu verbessern und erwartete dasselbe von seinen Mietern. Er war verantwortlich für die Rekrutierung eines Metallschmieds und Holzarbeiters, um den Müller zu ergänzen. Ein begeisterter Jäger, er und sein Sohn Tomas jagten praktisch zur Gänze alle Wölfe und Bären in der Gegend, zur großen Erleichterung der Bauern. Seine regelmäßigen Patrouillen entmutigten Banditen und Räuber, während seine effizienten Hofgerichte die geringsten rechtlichen Probleme schnell und zur allgemeinen Zufriedenheit der Bevölkerung lösten. Nach 15 Jahren des treuen Dienstes starb Ser Garret Barnell im Kampf gegen Räuber, und sein 26 jähriger Sohn Ser Tonas übernahm die Verwaltung. Während der 15 Jahre seiner Amtszeit wuchs das Herrenhaus Rugars Holt unter dem Geschick von Tomas Barnell erheblich. Ser Thomas war prompt mit seinen feudalen Verpflichtungen (sowohl militärisch als auch finanziell) und der Verwalter war sehr beeindruckt, was zu einem stetigen Anstieg des Status von Ser Tomas Barnell innerhalb von Haus Ordins Gericht in diesen Jahren führte. Deshalb waren wenige überrascht, als Lord Stark vor fünf Jahren Tomas Barnell die Festung Grennhof, bei der Eng zuerkannte, als Tomas Eddard Stark das Leben rette als er in den Weg eines Speerstoßes stolperte, welcher für den Wächter des Nordens gedacht war. Diese Tat wurde dadurch belohnt, dass Lord Stark Tomas damitbeauftragte, Burg Grennhof einzunehmen und zu halten, was ihm wiederum einen Adelstitel und ein Stück Land einbrachte– womit sein Lebensziel wahr wurde. Dieses kleine Schloss und sein beeindruckendes bewaldetes Lehen waren nach dem Tod des letzten Mitglieds seines Bannerhauses während Roberts Rebelion, Haus Grünwald, zu Lord Stark zurückgekehrt, und seine Auszeichnung für das neu gelandete Haus Barnell wurde als ein Spiegelbild der Zufriedenheit des Lord mit seinen Loyalen angesehen Leistung als Landvogt und seine Würdigkeit, ein tatsächlich gelandetes Haus zu sein. Haus Barnell hielt einen letzten Hof, um sich von ihren Pächtern zu verabschieden, bevor er nach Burg Grennhof aufbrach. Neben dem Aufbruch der Familie nahm Ser Tomas auch seine Bewaffneten und zwei Familien von Dienern und Gefolgsleuten mit, die dem Haus Barnell in ihren neuen Betrieb folgten. Ordinsfurth Ordinsfurth ist eine herlich große Gemeinschaft. Es hat einundvierzig Haushalte, bestehend aus 34 Bauernfamilien, drei Handwerkern und ihren Familien, drei Gefolgsleuten (Dorfvorsteher, Waldwart und den Schosshund) und ihren Familien und einem Septon. Das Dorf wuchs entlang der Hauptstraße. Die Septe wurde später gebaut und jetzt dehnt sich das Dorf entlang der Straße zur Mühle aus. Der Platz ist das Zentrum des Dorfes und die beiden Gildenmänner haben ihre Häuser geöffnet. Die Mühle ist ein seltenes Beispiel für eine windbetriebene Mühle in der Nähe eines Waldes. Die Windstärke wurde aufgrund der unvorhersehbaren Wassermenge im Fluss und der stetigen Nord-Brise gewählt, die immer im Tal fließt. Das Herrenhaus ist an den Ufern des Baches gebaut, und ein Graben, der jetzt etwas verschlammt ist, umgibt ihn. Die Gemeinschaft besteht aus sechs Großfamilien und einer Reihe von nicht miteinander verwandten Personen. Wirtschaft und Agrarleben Die nordöstlichen Nordlande sind seit den Tagen der Ersten Menschen besiedelt. Diese Lehen ist jedoch relativ neu und wird noch entwickelt. Vor der Ankunft von Lord Hackett war dies ein sehr produktives Lehen, da es auf einem reichen alluvialen Oberboden liegt. Das lordschaftliche Lehen dient zur Unterstützung einer großen Herde von Rindern und Schafen. Karte A) Rugars Holt: Rugars Holt ist extrem heruntergekommen. B) Rugars Waldpazelle: Dies ist der westliche Rand des Waldstücks, das Hackett normalerweise im Finsterwald betreten hätte. Es ist weitgehend unberührt. Sie plünderten stattdessen den Karstark Posten. C) Versammlungsplatz: Das Gebiet vor der Rugars Holt ist für ein Sammelgebiet für die Dorfbewohner reserviert. Während der Lordschaft von Lord Hackett wurde es nur selten benutzt, außer wenn er die Bauern zusammenrief, um sie zu bedrohen. D) Götterhain: Dieser Götterhain ist nicht mehr als ein Stapel von Feldsteinen in siebenzackiger Sternform. Er ist typisch für die Schreine, die den Sieben geweiht sind, die normalerweise die Landschaft von Westeros durchziehen. Es wurde hauptsächlich in den Jahren vor dem Bau der Septe erwendet und dient nun nur noch den Alten Göttern. E) Weihler: Dies sind die landwirtschaftlichen Länder der Lehen. Das beste Land, in der Nähe des Dorfes, ist für Heu reserviert, um das Vieh zu füttern (das jetzt größtenteils weg ist). F) Brücke: Der Brückenrahmen ist immer noch stark, aber einige der Bretter auf der Fahrbahn sind verfault und müssen ersetzt werden. Die Spur nach Westen führt schließlich nach Grauenstein. G) Weg nach Flusstal: Dieser schmale und zerfurchte Weg führt schließlich zur nächsten Lehen, die von Haus Ordin gehalten wird. Nur wenige nutzen es, da die Straße von Wölfen geplagt wird, die in den letzten Jahren tatsächlich kühn geworden sind. H) Straße nach Eulenburg: Dies ist die Hauptstraße nach Eulenburg, der Heimat von Ordinsfurths Lehnsherrn, Lord Edderion Ordin. Die Gasse führt direkt nach Eulenburg, nur ein paar Meilen entfernt. I) Holzfäller Hof: Der Hof umfasst das schönste Haus des Dorfes J) Demesne Farm: Diese Gebäude bilden die Arbeitsgebäude der Farm des Lord, einschließlich Kuhstall, Schweinestall und Schafstall. Die Gebäude sind gut gebaut und obwohl vernachlässigt und schmutzig sind immer noch in guter Verfassung. Der Dorfvorsteher überwacht alle Arbeiten hier. K) Straße zum Finsterwald und Waldwacht: Dieser Weg führt tief in den Finsterwald hinein. Es ist stark zerfurcht. L) Straße nach Grauauge Die Dorfbewohner # Gerard # Ed Bacher # Varley, der Schmied # Hubart Bacher # Barley Bauer # Warren Kreuzweg # Mack Rotarm # Symond Bauer # Tuck Bauer # Hanz Rotarm # Bryan # Virgil Bauer # Allan Kreuzweg # Martyn Waldmann # Ulstan Bauer # Edric Bauer # Sam Wasdenn # Wilton Wasdenn # Hartmut Bauer # Arstan Waldmann # Darren, der Müller # Colin Rotarm # Morris Rotarm # Septon Perras (Dorfsepte) # Ivan Bacher # Bart Waldmann # Andrey Kreuzweg # Aslan Waldmann # Jorden Rotarm, der Dorfvorsteher # Amory Rotarm # Aras # Kole # Aiden Bauer # Ulric Kreuzweg # Nolan Rotarm # Raina Bacher # Evan # Kennos Waldmann # Arne Bacher # Ulf Waldmann # Ned Wasdenn Anmerkung Dieser Ort taucht nur in unserem Spiel auf. Kategorie:Ordinsfurth Kategorie:Haus Ordin Kategorie:Haus Karstark Kategorie:Ländereien Kategorie:Orte im Norden Kategorie:Rollenspielort Kategorie:Septe Kategorie:Finsterwald Kategorie:Dorf Kategorie:Besiedlung